La verdadera historia de Sora
by RoxasnoKanojo88andRikusgirl87
Summary: Sora es el alumno mas loser de su escuela, lo único que desea en esta vida es que la hermosa Naminé sea suya, lo cual es bastante imposible siendo ella la novia del popular hermano de Sora:Roxas.¿Qué pasará con Sora?¿Logrará satisfacer su deseo? XD
1. Un día en la vida de Sora

_Este es un fic que hicimos con el fin de divertirnos, advertimos que tiene un contenido para mayores de...mmm..por lo menos 17 años XD tiene muchos chilenismos asi que el que entiende XD ojalá les guste porque mas adelante la trama cambia drasticamente_

**_Capítulo I : "Un día en la vida de Sora"_**

Era un día tranquilo en Destiny Islands, Sora llorando en su pieza amargamente, como todos los días.

Roxas: Sora, levántate, deja lo maraco.

Sora: NOOO… no quiero seguir viviendo, déjame.

Roxas: lo sé, tu vida siempre ha sido miserable, sería un favor para el mundo que dejaras de existir.

Sora: NOOOOO… todavía tengo esperanza.

Roxas: cierto, es lo último que se pierde.

Y cierra la puerta. Sora se levanta a tomar desayuno sin lavarse ni peinarse como de costumbre y así comenzar otro día miserable de su triste vida.

En su monopatín Sora trata de seguir a su hermano en su convertible pero no lo consigue y así, como de costumbre llega tarde a clases.

Profesora: llega tarde de nuevo Sora y te mando una inspección.

Sora: (NOOOOO, PORQUE A MIIIII).

Profesora: Ojala fueras igual de responsable que tu hermano, pero eso es pedir mucho.

Sora: (NOOOOO, PORQUE ME COMPARAN)

Mientras Sora se dirigía a la sala de castigos, observa un poster en el panel de anuncios, "VEN A LA GRAN FIESTA **SOLO PARA MUJERES** EN LA MANSION DE TWILIGHT TOWN MAS CONOCIDA COMO LA CASA DE LA POPULAR NAMINÉ QUE INCLUIRA TRAGOS Y UNA SERIE DE EVENTOS Y LA GUINDA DE LA TORTA RIKU ON THE NIGHT! (SABEN A LO QUE ME REFIERO JIJIJI)

NO TE LA PIERDAS….."

Sora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ese Riku otra vez¡¿Por qué el tiene todo lo que desea¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?

Pepe grillo: Cuerpo, belleza, Todo.

Sora: PORQUE MI CONCIENCIA ES UN GRILLOOOOOOO

Paso el castigo, Sora se sentía mas miserable que nunca, dirigiéndose al patio de la escuela vio a TODOS los POPULARES incluido su HERMANO ROXAS Y SU ESCULTURAL NOVIA NAMINE por la cual Sora sentía algo mas que amor.

Sora: Oh, es ella…. Naminé…. Si tan solo pudiera hacerla mía- pensó Sora un intenso deseo Sexual.

Sora: NOOOOOOOOO¿por qué ella desea a mi hermano?

Roxas era el MINO de la escuela, con sus facciones bien definidas, increíbles ojos azules, su hermoso cabello rubio, y su muy dotado GeNiTaL, que obviamente Naminé no dejaría escapar.

Sora, solo en un rincón, fija su mirada en el trasero de Naminé cuando pasa una sombra rodeada de chicas, era Riku el Mas Deseado de la Escuela. El lo tenía TODO (literalmente).

Riku era Sexy, hermosos ojos verdes que derretían a las mujeres y todas ellas deseaban ser clavadas por su increíble Keyblade.

Riku: Chicas, Chicas, tranquilas, alcanzo para todas.

Chica 1: Ahhhhhhh!!!!!

Chica 2: Estás para comerte!!!!!

Chica 3: Mijito Rikooooo

Chica 4: No puedo esperar para esta noche

Al oír esto Sora se sintió aún mas miserable porque él nunca podría llegar a ser como el deseado Riku y peor aún ellos habían sido amigos. Pero todo cambió un día cuando Riku se desarrolló mucho más que Sora y comenzó a tener éxito con las mujeres.

Sora : RIKUUUUUUU….¿No me recuerdas?

Riku : Chica ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dijiste?

Sora : RIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Riku : Olvídame

Sora comenzó a llorar amargamente y Pepe Grillo no hacía más que hacerlo sentir peor.

Pepe Grillo ¿Lo ves Sora? Eres tan perdedor que incluso Riku te ha olvidado

Sora : NOOOOOOO…él era mi amigo

Pepe Grillo : Sí pero ahora él es POPULAR y tiene a todas las chicas que quiera y tu no eres nadie

Sora : Lo sé…mi vida es tan miserable T.T

Sora : Al menos puedo contemplar a mi amada Naminé

En ese momento Sora dirige su mirada a Naminé, pero en vez de ver su trasero blanco y torneado ve un torneado rosa con blanco moviéndose maniacamente y se percata de que es KAIRI LA PERRA. Con asco se retira del lugar y como perro que busca hueso, busca a Namine intensamente, pero no la encuentra.

Pasaron las horas de escuela y se acerca la tan DESEADA fiesta PARA CHICAS.

Sora llorando amargamente otra vez en su pieza escucha a Naminé pelear con Roxas y una leve luz de esperanza iluminó la cara de Sora

Namine : Va a ser un ratito…voy con mis amigas

Roxas : Vas con TU AMIGA LA MARACA

Naminé : No la trates así ella no es como dice la gente

Roxas : Se te van a pegar "Sus costumbres"

Naminé : No es cierto es que te dan celos. Yo nunca te digo nada cuando sales con tus amigos

Roxas : Es que eso es otra cosa….

Naminé : Mentira sales con ese tal Tidus que tiene 3 hadas sexuales VOY A IR IGUAL TE GUSTE O NO

Sora lamentando la insistencia de Naminé y odiando a Kairi por ser tan puta, fue adonde se encontraba su hermano.

Roxas ¿Qué quieres¿Me estabas escuchando? Si es asi preparate para morir

Sora : NOOOOOOO….no me pegues. Solo quiero preguntarte de que se trata esa fiesta

Roxas : Como puedes ser tan estupido no puedo creer que tengamos la misma sangre. Bueno retardado te lo explicare: Riku va a empelotarse.

Sora ¿Por qué?

Roxas : Porque está caliente

Sora : Y Naminé ¿Quiere ir a ver a Riku?

Roxas : Si..

Sora : NOOOOOOO…

Roxas : Me duele a mi no a ti ESTUPIDO ¡PAAAAFF!

Sora con un gran chichón en la cabeza se retira llorando nuevamente a su pieza y abraza a su muñeca inflable.

Sora : Naminita tu eres la unica que me comprende…

En la fiesta las chicas se preparan para la ACCION

Kairi : Tomate este traguito Namine

Naminé : No mejor que no

Kairi : VAAAAAMOSSS UN POQUITO SI NO TE VA A PASAR NADAAAAAA

Naminé : Bueno ya

La música comienza a sonar y las luces empiezan a bajar

Olette : RIKU RIKU RIKU

Yuffie : ………

Tifa ¿Que te pasa Yuffie?

Yuffie : …..Nada….¿Has visto a Aerith?

YuRiPa: QUREMOS PLACER QUEREMOS PLACER

Selphie : EH EH EH!!!!!!

Kairi : Naminé tomate otro

Naminé : Bueno ya

Bella : A Bestia no le va a gustar esto

Ariel : Yo le menti a Eric, le dije que fui a visitar a mis hermanas

Alicia : Voy y vengo altiro

Megara ¿Cuánto nos va a hacer esperar ESTE FILETE?

15 minutos después con la presentacion correspondiente salta Riku a la tarima y empiza su baile sensual

TODAS (menos Yuffie): EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH

Riku : Alcanzo para todas¿Quieren placer chicas?

TODAS(menos Yuffie):SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Riku : Entonces les dare PLACER

Bella : Este mino cada vez esta mas rico

Megara : Esta para comerselo

Selphie : LA POLERA LA POLERA

Riku : Si la gente lo pide

Ariel : EEEEEEEEEHJHH!!!!!

Kairi : SACATE TODOOOOOOOO

Riku : OK

Naminé : toma (ofreciendole a Riku $1000 munny)DAME CON TODO

Riku : OK

Kairi: Bien hecho Namine

Naminé sube a la tarima y junto a Riku comienzan a bailar un baile sensual

TODAS(menos Yuffie) : EH EH EH EH

Alicia recien llegando muuuy cansada se anima en la fiesta

Ariel ¿Dónde estabas?

Alicia: uuuuuy muuuuy ocupada

Ariel ¿Por qué?

Alicia : (mirando a Riku) Y todavía tiene ganas

Ariel ¿?

Namine bastante subida de tono con las copas comienza a bajarle la zunga a Riku

Kairi : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Y asi siguió toda la noche….

Sora durmiendo cansado junto a Naminita fue despertado bruscamente por su hermano

Roxas : Levantate perdedor!

Sora ¿Qué hora es?

Roxas : las 5:30am

Sora ¿Por qué tan temprano?

Roxas : Naminé todavía no llega…

Sora : NOOOOOOO

Roxas : Seeee

Sora : Osea que ella….?

Roxas : Seeeee…

Sora : NOOOOO…..

De pronto unos golpes interrumpen la conversación. Roxas y Sora corren a la puerta y miran a Naminé vomitando en la entrada y Kairi sosteniendola tambaleantemente.

Roxas : TUUU PUTAAAA MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE

Kairi : Si supieran lo QUE LE HIZO A RIKU

Sora : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Roxas ¿Qué le hizo?

Kairi.(mirando a Sora) No puedo decirtelo hay niños presentes

Sora : (mirando a todos lados cae en la conclusión que es EL)

Roxas : No me importa Dimelo

Kairi : No me corresponde. Denle un café nos vemos

Roxas : ESPERAAAAAA

Naminé : UUUUUUUUUUUU QUE DIVERTIDO

Roxas : Mira en que estado vienes

Naminé¿Qué¿Qué haces tu aquí donde esta Riku?

Roxas : No hay Riku

Naminé : NOOOOOOOOOOO

Sora : Voy a traer el café….

Namine: shin ashucar por favor

Roxas : Y que hiciste ahí para que llegaras de esta manera

Namine : Lo mismo que te voy a hacer ahora

Sora(desde la cocina) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(tragando el café)

Roxas : Bueno ya

**Fin del primer capítulo**

Próximo Capítulo: "El baile"


	2. El baile

_**II capitulo"El baile"**_

Era otro dia en la patética vida de Sora, recodando los quejidos de Naminé y los intentos de Roxas por callarla.

(Flash back)

Roxas: Cállate Naminé todos nos escuchan

Naminé: ¡¡¡Wuaaaau mas mas mas mas!!!

Roxas: pero cállate Naminé quédate tranquila

Naminé: No me quiero callar, dame más que soy insaciable

Sora: Noooooo T T

Así transcurrió toda la madrugada y al otro dia Naminé se encontraba con la media caña(estado que surge después de una borrachera XD)

Naminé: Me duele todo, pero que estuvo bueno estuvo bueno

Sora: hola Naminé

Naminé:…. Hola

Sora: (me saludo…..) ehhh,

Pepe grillo: No te hagas ilusiones Sora, es porque no esta tu hermano, ella no te quiere, entiéndelo

Sora: (haciendo de cuenta que el grillo no esta ahí) ¿y Roxas?

Naminé: No se la pudo, esta destruido, jjijijij

Sora: Nooooooooooooo, pero no importa al menos no esta, y ¿te irás temprano al colegio?

Naminé:¿ Qué no es Fomingo?(verdadero nombre del Domingo XD)

Sora: No, es lunes

Namine: Ahhhhh, Noooo, que paja (flojera, lata XD)

Sora: ¿quieres que vayamos juntos Naminé?

Namine: No

Sora: ¿Por qué?

Namine: porque ahí viene tu hermano

Sora: ¿Qué? (¡PAF!)

Roxas: ¿Con que invitando a mi polola? (novia)

Sora: Nooooooooooooo, no me golpees

(Afuera de la casa los vecinos escuchaban sonidos de golpes y muebles rotos y muchos llantos de una guagua)

En el colegio Sora llega con múltiples golpes y el ojo morado,

Extranjero: ¿Te pasa algo, te llevo al hospital?

Sora: ¡Oh! ¡¡Alguien que me habla SOY POPULAR!!D

Extranjero: ehhhhhh ya…

Sora: ¿quien eres?

Extranjero: YOOOOOO, Soy un entrenador MADE, MI NOMBRE ES……..ESPERA NECESITO UNA PRESENTACIÓN ADECUADA ;D

SOY EL LADRON MAS GUAPO Y CODICIADO DE TODOS LOS UNIVERSOS DE SQUARE ME LLAMAN POR MUCHOS NOMBRE MIJITO RIKO GUACHITO COSA SEXY ENTRE OTROS, MI NOMBRE ES ZIDANE TRIBAL

Sora: Oh, eres de Final Fantasy IX, pensé que no podías estar en mi juego

Zidane: culpa a Tetsuya Nomura

Sora: Entonces… ¿me vas a ayudar?

Zidane: Sí, para eso me pagan

Pepe Grillo: ¡No, Sora, entiende tu No tienes futuro!

Zidane: ¿Qué es eso?

Sora: es mi conciencia, siempre me ayuda

Zidane: no lo parece.

Zidane toma a Pepe grillo del hombro de Sora y lo manda a chocar a una pared donde cae en el basurero y es comido por unos gatos callejeros.

Sora:¡Oh! ¡Lo mataste! O.O

Zidane: ¡Seeeee! Se lo merecía, no vale la pena tener amigos así.

Sora: pero yo no tengo amigos

Zidane (para si mismo): esto es peor de lo que pensé.

Sora: o sea…¿ que te enteraste de lo del baile?

Zidane. Seeeee. Pero no hablemos mas, hay que arreglarte… y bastante.

Sora: entonces… ¿me ayudarás? ¿Iré con Naminé?: D

Zidane: no te ilusiones, ¿esa es la mas popular no?, no creo que quiera ir con un pendejo(mocoso) como tu.

Sora: Nooooooooooooo

Zidane: pero hay otras opciones

Sora: ¡pero yo quiero ir con Naminé!

Zidane: (joder, mocoso tarado) bueno intentémoslo, hagamos una prueba, ve donde Naminé e invítala a salir.

Sora: Queee O.O

Zidane: se hombre.

Sora: Oh nooo

Sora camina directamente con Naminé que se encontraba con unas amigas en el pasillo.

Kairi lo observa desde un rincón.

Sora: mmmm… na…na…na…na..miiii

Yuffie: Nami…te habla la peste

Sora: (sacudiendo la cabeza) no soy peste

Namine: ¿que quieres?

Sora: na…na…na…mi…nami…

Olette: ¿Naminé quieres decir?

Sora: eh, si. Quie….quie…rrrrr

Tifa: que patético ¬¬

Sora: (sacudiendo la cabeza otra vez) no soy patético

Namine: ¿Pero que quieres?

Sora: eeeeeeeehhhhh…. Tu…tu…

Zidane desde el extremo del pasillo veía con desesperación el desempeño de su pupilo y decide entrar en acción

Zidane: Señoritas…

Todas menos Yuffie: Ahhhhhhh…. Mijito Riko

Zidane: lo sé ;D señorita Naminé este "amigo" quiere invitarla a salir a la fiesta

Namine: ….

Zidane: se que es estúpido pedirlo pero… (Acercándose al oído de Naminé) es lo único que tiene en mente y sinceramente no tiene otro objetivo en la vida.

Sora: no es cierto T.T (pero nadie lo escuchaba)

Namine: (suspirando) no puedo ya me invitaron

Zidane: te lo dije, tarado.

Sora: Nooooooooooooo

Pepe Grillo: (moribundo en la boca de un gato)¡¡¡ jajajaja…. Te... lo dije Sora… mata...te!!!

Mas tarde ese dia, Zidane se encontraba con Sora aguantando su llanterío.

Sora: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!T.T

Zidane: como es posible que un hombre llore

Sora: todavía no soy hombre, soy virgen.

Zidane: como es que eso no me sorprende

Sora: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Y AHORA SOY VIRGENNNNNN

Zidane: bueno, la otra solución es que busques una puta para pasar a la madurez

Sora: Yo pensaba… ir con Naminita

Zidane se levanta y en frente de Sora con su daga lo golpea incansablemente. Luego de un buen rato y al ver a Sora desmayado decide parar.

Sora: (volviendo de la inconsciencia)¿¿¿ Que hice ahora????

Zidane: una muñeca inflable es lo más bajo que he oído. No puedes pensar en una puta de la escuela, siempre hay putas en las escuelas.

Sora: (pensando por primera vez):… Kairi

Zidane: ¡Que! ¿¡Ella estudia aquí!?

Sora: ¿Por qué, la conoces?

Zidane: (con cierto disimulo) por dentro y por fuera

Sora: Oh Noooo. Entonces cachó(tener sexo :P) hasta en otros juegos

Zidane: seeeeee

Sora: pero ni ella se me acerca

Zidane: eso es lamentable. Pero si le pagas seguro viene

Sora: pero no tengo dinero. Y mi hermano se lleva mi mesada

Zidane: tranquilo el programa lo paga todo.

Sora: (contento por primera vez) weeeeeeee

Al otro extremo de la escuela Kairi le pregunta a Cloud si desea ir con ella al baile

Cloud: No. Me esperan Tifa y Aerith

Pasaron lo segundos y la misma pregunta recayó en Leon

Leon: No… fui a buscar a Rinoa en FFVIII

Otros minutos mas tarde Kairi se revolcaba con Tidus luego del pasatiempo le pregunta lo mismo

Tidus: lo siento corazón, mis YuRiPa's me esperan

Luego de otras escenas sexuales y millones de rechazos Kairi cae en cuenta de que nadie quiere ir al baile con ella.

Kairi: La única opción que me queda seria…

Sora: hola

Kairi: ¡Sora!, ¿estabas aquí? ♥ (se sonroja)

Sora: (no advirtiendo el sonrojo de Kairi) oye, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Kairi: ¿Me estas invitando en serio? ♥

Sora: nadie quiere ir conmigo

Kairi: conmigo tampoco

Kairi y Sora: jijijijiji

Zidane desde un rincón mmmmmmuuuuyyyyy lejos se dice así mismo

(El perdedor no le gusta a la puta y a la puta le gusta al perdedor "que pareja")

Por fin, Sora en su cuarto busca algo para ponerse en la fiesta

Zidane: te recuerdo que es de disfraces

Sora: ¿y de que me visto?

Zidane: no se, piensa, ya lo hiciste una vez, puedes hacerlo de nuevo… (En ese momento suena su celular)

Sora:¿ que pasa? ( Sora advierte que Zidane mira nervioso el nombre de la persona que llama)

Zidane: (dudando contestar) es mi mujer.

Sora: O.O¿¿¿ estas casado????

Zidane: después de años, seeeeee

Sora: ¿no vas a contestar?

Zidane: ehhh… ella no sabe que yo estoy aquí

Sora:¿ y que harás?

Zidane: mmmm…. Bueno, es lo que hay (contesta el celular)

Garnet: Zidane. ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Zidane: Cariñito mío, estoy trabajando

Garnet: VEN AL CASTILLO AHORA MISMO

Zidane: es que en verdad estoy ocupado

Garnet: VEN, AHORA

Zidane: mmmm… Cielo por favor espérame un poco, es que estoy en medio de una comedia.

Sora: ¿Cómo que comedia?

Garnet: QUIEN MAS ESTA AHÍ, SUENA A PERDEDOR

Zidane: por eso, mi meta es ayudar al perdedor

Sora: Que no soy perdedor y que me pongo para la fiesta?

Garnet: ¿QUE?, ¿COMO? ¿QUE FIESTA? ¿DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO EL CHICO?

Zidane: cariño, por favor, yo te llamo luego esta bien, es que se me esta descargando el celular

Garnet: NO TE PREOCUPES, AHORA MISMO VOY PARA ALLA

Zidane: ¿Queee? (y antes de que dijera otra cosa Garnet corto)

Sora: ¿como supo donde estas?

Zidane: Tetsuya, te odio.

Finalmente Sora decide vestirse como su hermano, sacando la ropa con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su hermano de la siesta acostumbrada. Eran las 8:00 PM y Sora se disponía a buscar a Kairi. Zidane lo seguía por detrás perseguido por la iniciativa de Garnet.

Sora: ¿crees que luzco bien?

Zidane: ¡estas irreconocible Sora!

Sora: bueno, busco a la puta, me pincho a Naminé y mi vida será completa.

Zidane: eso quería ve, iniciativa, voluntad, Sora has crecido como persona, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Sora: ¿de veras? ( Sora tenia ganas de llorar, por primera vez era un orgullo para alguien

Din Don

Kairi, sale a recibir a…. eso:

Sora: ya vámonos…. ¿Qué te… nami….nami…namii

Kairi: soy yo Sora, me vestí de Naminé para agradarte, ¿te gusta? ♥

Sora: Ah, con razón Kairi: No te gusta? T.T

Sora: si, claro, ya vámonos

En el camino Kairi hablaba de su vida agobiante y patética y Sora se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos.

Kairi: Sora, ¿Qué te gusta de Naminé?

Sora: Ehhhh, todo ♥

Kairi: ¿pero que te gusta en especial?

Sora: todo, su voz, su pelo, sus ojos, sus labios, sus pechos, su cadera y…

Kairi: ya entendí T.T

Llegando a la fiesta, Sora se separa de Kairi y busca a Naminé intensamente pero no consigue encontrarla. Kairi por su parte se dedica a observar a los demás sin ninguna expresión. Hasta que se le acerca un tipo rubio vestido de negro.

BHK: creí que no vendrías

Kairi: ¿Cómo? Quien eres tu?

BHK: no te hagas Naminé, vamos afuera. (La agarra de un brazo y se la lleva a la playa)

Mientras Sora busca a Namine se le acerca una "Kairi".

"supuesta Kairi": aquí estabas mi cielo.

Sora: Que quieres, no vez que estoy ocupado

"SK": O.O… porque me contestas de esa forma

Sora: estoy ocupado no me estorbes

"SK": ¿pero como te atreves?, tu no eres Roxas…

Sora: No, pero me parezco, y tu ya largarte

"SK": tu… tu… tu eres…

Sora: ¿te estas burlando de mi… todo porque tartamudeo frente a Naminé no es cierto?

"SK":¡ Sora!, ¡yo soy Namine!

Sora: jajaaja! no me harás caer con esa Kairi, si quieres Sexo, Sexo te voy a dar. (Y también de un brazo se la lleva a la playa)

En la playa se escuchan mudos gemidos en la parte de los roquerios, La verdadera Kairi le suplica a Roxas:

Kairi: Roxas, No, No quiero, yo amo a tu hermano.

Roxas: jajajajaja, no me vengas con esa Naminé, quien puede amar a ese semejante perdedor.

Kairi: ¡pero yo no soy Naminé, soy Kairi vestida de Naminé!

Roxas no se pega el cacho y continúa penetrando a la pobre Kairi que extrañamente continua llorando.

En otro lado Sora se cacha a la supuesta Kairi salvajemente pero sin amor.

Sora: ¡Esto querías Perra, esto te Doy!

Namine: Oh, si, Sora, así, mejor que tu hermano

Sora. ¿Así que con el también?, ¿no lo hago tan mal no es cierto?

Namine: Sora, no sabia que fueras así, tan, tan… tan…

Sora: ¿Hombre?

Namine: siiiiiiiiii

Pasando el rato en éxtasis, Sora cambia de posición a la supuesta Kairi dejándola en "cuatro". Tanta fuerza hizo Sora que a Naminé se salio la peluca en pleno acto.

Sora: Oh, que carajo.

Namine: continúa Sora, que es lo que te pasa.

Sora:¿ Naminé?

Namine: Sora, sigue, siempre quisiste que fuera tuya, estas cumpliendo tu sueño.

Sora: No, es… es que… yo me lo imaginaba de otra manera.

Namine:¿ que quieres decir? ( dijo Naminé asustada)

Sora: no… no lo se… es que… no eras como yo me lo imaginaba Naminé, lo siento.

Y subiéndose el pantalón se fue dejando a Namine llorando del fastidio.

Sora caminaba solo a la orilla de la playa recordando cuantas veces deseaba y quería que Naminé fuese suya. Recordó como lloraba de desconsuelo cuando Roxas la hacia gritar, pensando en que Naminé quería que la trataran como una suave flor, pero ahora, sabia que se había equivocado, Naminé en realidad si le gustaba la violencia y creyéndose solo se sentó en la playa cuando unos gritos desesperados interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

Roxas: que tanto lloras Naminé…

Sora: (¿Naminé?)

Roxas: esto es lo que te gusta.

Kairi: NOOOOO… no quiero, entiéndeme!

Sora: (Roxas cree estar con Naminé y la persona que va vestida como Naminé…)

Kairi: ¡¡¡¡¡DEJAMEEEEE!!!!! YO NO TE AMO, YO AMO A SORA

Sora: ¿QUEEEE? (en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sora corre donde escucha los gritos y ve a Roxas encima de Kairi con un afán de violencia

Sora: Roxas, esa es Kairi

Roxas: Cállate, pendejo entupido, aléjate de aquí, vete a llorar a tu cuarto como siempre.

Kairi:¡Ayúdame Sora, por favor!

Sora: (tironeando Roxas): ¡DETENTE, TARADO!, SUELTALA!

Roxas: ¡déjame idiota, estoy con mi mujer!

Sora: ¡ESTAS BORRACHO!, SUELTALA, ES KAIRI, NAMINE ESTA EN LA OTRA ESQUINA LLORANDO PORQUE TU NO ERES YO!

Roxas (despertando de la borrachera): ¿¿¿Que dijiste????

Sora (un poco avergonzado): Namine creyó que yo era tu y me acosté con ella, pero para tu pesar ella descubrió que ¡¡¡yo lo hacia mejor que tu!!!!

Roxas se levanta dejando a Kairi llorando en la arena para abalanzarse sobre Sora y sacarle la cresta.

Roxas:¡¡¡ TE ACOSTASTE CON MI MUJER!!!

Sora: SI PERO PUEDES QUEDARTE CON ESA PERRA.

Roxas¡¡¡ COMO LA LLAMASTE!!!!

La pelea no se hizo esperar. Roxas sacaba sus keyblades y buscaba la mejor parte para eliminar a Sora. Sora por su parte, se limitaba a defenderse. Aunque Sora era muy débil, le era bastante fácil esquivar los golpes de Roxas porque estaba borracho.

Sora pilla desprevenido a Roxas quitándole una de sus Keyblades, golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente.

Sora miraba a su hermano tirado en la arena, Kairi se acercaba despacio.

Kairi: ¿Sora, estas bien?

Sora: yo estoy bien, quizás algún rasguño pero ya estoy acostumbrado

Kairi: … Sora… Es cierto que estuviste con Naminé (A Kairi se le caían las lagrimas)

Sora: ¿Por que lloras Kairi?

Kairi: Lo siento (se secaba) es que me cuesta un poco aceptarlo.

Sora: ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimo?

Kairi: lo normal, también estoy acostumbrada

Sora: bueno, mejor nos vamos, ya es muy tarde.

Kairi: esta bien, pero… no me contestaste.

Sora: ¿que…? ¿Quieres saber que sentí con Naminé?

Kairi: ¿entonces… si… lo hiciste?

Sora: sí

Kairi:¿ y… era lo que tu esperabas?

Sora: No

Kairi: (sorprendida) a que te refieres?, no es que anhelabas tanto esta noche?

Sora: muchas veces anhelo cosas ridículas, esta fue una.

Kairi: Oh, es una lastima, yo se lo que sientes, hay cosas que son frustrantes.

Sora: Kairi…

Kairi: dime…

Sora: es cierto lo que dijiste hace un rato…

Kairi: jijiji… que cosas, dije tantas que ya ni me acuerdo… (Contesto un poco nerviosa)

Sora: ¿Que tu me amas?

Kairi: eeehhh…. (Sonrojada hasta las orejas) eehhh, ¿¿¿es…escuchaste????

Sora: Si

Kairi: (tragando aire) Si, es cierto, te amo Sora.

Sora: yo no siento lo mismo.

Kairi: lo se, ni tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo

Sora: Pero eso no significa que nunca pueda sentirlo

Kairi: (sorprendida) pero Sora, yo creí que amabas a Namine

Sora: Namine no me interesa, me interesas Tú, si me ayudas quizás pueda amarte tanto como tu me amas, Kairi (dijo Sora sonriendo)

Sora se acercaba a la temblorosa Kairi, tomando en sus brazos y trayéndola hacia si, Sora besa tiernamente a Kairi.


	3. Los sentimientos de Kairi

_Por fin el capítulo 3 para a todos a los que le daba pena Sora aquí mostramos su faceta "Master"jajaja _

_Ojalá les guste,dejen reviews pliz _

_**CAPITULO III "LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE KAIRI"  
**_

Kairi y Sora se disponían a marcharse de la fiesta que a todo esto esta reketecontra entrenida… cuando Riku invita a Kairi a "bailar".

Riku: Mi reina¿vamo' a la pista?

Kairi: Riku, estoy con Sora

Riku: Quien mierda es Sora

Sora: Yo soy Sora¿Tienes algún Problema?

Riku: Ah… ¿maduramos?

Sora: Si, alguna otra pregunta?

Riku: Si¿Vamo' a bailar o no? (dirigiéndose a Kairi)

Kairi: Riku, estoy con Sora

Riku: Bueno, tu te lo pierdes, nena

Riku se larga mientras pesca del brazo a otra tipa que estaba bailando con su pololo y se la lleva a la esquina.

Sora¿De verdad no querías ir?

Kairi: No Sora  ¿Te molesta?

Sora: Para nada

Yuffie: Sora disculpa… ¿Has visto a Aerith?

Sora: Yuffie…te he visto preguntarle eso a toda la fiesta ¿ qué pasa?

Yuffie: Es personal

Sora: Bueno si queri no +

Yuffie: Estas cambiado Sora

(Zidane: Sí es que superó sus miedos)

Garnet: ZIDANE!!!!! VUELVE AQUÍ!!!!

Zidane: voy mi amor T.T

Sora¿¿¿y ese era mi ejemplo????

Zidane: TE ESCUCHE SORA!!!

Garnet: TE LLAME HACE RATO ZIDANE, VENTE INMEDIATAMENTE

Zidane: ya voy, ya voy

Tidus: Corazón¿vamos a la playa?

Kairi: no, tus YuRiPa te están esperando

YuRiPa: oye, no te basta con nosotras???

Tidus: PORQUE NADIE DICE MI NOMBRE??? MI NOMBRE ES…

Sora: vámonos Kairi

(Dejan a solo a ¿EL?)

En otro extremo de la fiesta Leon o Squall lo que sea, aguantaba el bla bla de Rinoa

Rinoa: y como te iba diciendo, la mayoría de las circunstancias son demasiado solubles y por lo tanto no se pueden pegar por eso invente una solución…

Squall: (como no invite a Quistis, habla menos que esta)

Rinoa:… y Angelo se portó bien en la mañana porque le di de comer una sustancia que … Ay, me olvide de lo que decía, empiezo otra vez…

Squall: (Nooooooooooooo…)

Rinoa: y te acuerdas en el baile de tu graduación de Seed cuando hiciste el ridículo porque no sabías bailar y el tema de la música que tocaron parece que no me entiende nadie ¿pero tu si me entiendes verdad?

Squall (¬¬) si… te escucho…

Sora: Leon me da lástima

Kairi: es que Leon le tiene miedo de decirle que habla puras cagadas

Sora: debería decirle…

Kairi: NOOO!!! Has visto los berrinches que hace??

Sora: ups, no había pensado en eso

Cloud con Aerith y Tifa se encontraban en una menuda pelea

Tifa: Aerith que no te das cuenta de que te moriste

Aerith: en este juego no

Tifa: pero tu NOVIO te esta esperando en el cielo

Aerith: bueno, que espere, no le hace mal a nadie

Tifa: Puta!!!

Aerith: y tu? Devuélvete a tu "Puticlub"

Tifa: YO LO VI PRIMERO, HICIMOS UNA PROMESA. ¿Cierto Cloud?

Cloud: ehh…

Aerith: TU NO TE METAS

Cloud: bueno es que…

Tifa: CALLATE CLOUD, ESTO NO ES CONTIGO

Cloud… O.O

Aerith: CREES QUE CON ESOS PANTALONES PARECES DECENTE PERRA CULIA…

Tifa: QUE TE IMPORTA A TI COMO ME VISTA YO ¿A VER¿TANTO TE IMPORTA?

(Rosa Espinoza…para mas información buscar en youtube)

Aerith:TAI TERRIBLE DE GUATONA

Tifa: A MI NO ME VENGAI A WEAR CONCHETUMARE..

(Rosa Espinoza…again :P)

En otra de las esquinas en donde no se escuchaba la reñida pelea del trío de FFVII

Selphie: Mi Irvine Se quedo en FFVIII, no le alcanzaron los píxeles.

Wakka: Mi Lulu… Waaaaaaa… no tengo a quien ….. Ehhh…. ¿¿¿Como se decía de manera sutil???

Selphie¿Amar?

Wakka: No¿¿¿Qué eso???, es para hacer hijos, no me acuerdo

Selphie: oye, ordinario… quieres a tu esposa para el puro coito

Wakka: ahhhhh…. Cachar… eso¿y para que más sirven las mujeres?

Selphie: (muy por debajo) machista culiao…

Olette,Hayner y el Gordo sin nombre que le encantaba tocar el violín continua tocando el violín al ver a su Olette se le ofrecía descaradamente a Hayner.

Olette: Hayner… por que no vamos a un rinconcito cerca de aquí… (Murmurando) y dejamos a este Gordo de mierda aquí tirado.

Hayner: pero Olette, sabes que es mi amigo

Olette: ya poh' un ratito, mi "amiga" también quiere jugar contigo jijiji

Gordo¿de que hablan?

Hayner y Olette: nada

Mas vale tarde que nunca, Roxas entra ayudado por Naminé y cae desplomado en suelo

Garnet: Oh, pero que le ocurre al muchacho rubio de ojos azules apuesto y altísimo¿estará lastimado? Es mi deber como reina ayudarlo

Zidane: Corazón ¿Adónde vas?

Garnet se dirige directamente a Roxas y tira despiadadamente a Naminé para que saliera de su camino.

Garnet: Soy la Reina, muévete Bitch!

Roxas: ay… me duele todo… ese hijo de la fuck de Sora, lo voy a matar, .. Ay!!!

Garnet: no te muevas chico lindo, yo te curo.

Garnet uso Curaga con Roxas y este resucito mágicamente, porque el ataque es mágico lol

Roxas:… y ahora donde esta Sora????

Garnet: Quien es Sora???

Roxas: (mirando a Garnet) Sora es el hijo de puta que… Bella damisela… Usted me Curo?

Garnet: Oh, veo que aun hay chicos amables aquí…

Roxas: Oh… que bella es usted, puede un humilde vasallo como yo saber su real y hermoso nombre???

Garnet: tengo muchos… Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, Dagger, Daga , Sara y extrañamente Lily en Alemania (http://de. vaya, hermosa damisela… puedo llamarla solamente Garnetsita?

Garnet: Claro, solo los más cercanos me llaman de esa forma

Zidane: Oye, yo soy el único que la llama así, y soy el marido, mocoso de mierda

Garnet: DE DONDE SALEN ESAS PALABROTAS DE TU BOCA ZIDANE, ANDA A SENTARTE A LA ESQUINA

Zidane: pero mi amor

Garnet: AHORA

Zidane marchar como un idiota al estilo del ex Sora a sentarse en un rincón, Naminé decepcionada de Roxas lo sigue..

Naminé: Hi, my name is Naminé (lol)

Zidane: (todavía amargo) Hola

Naminé: como te llamas?

Zidane: bueno, ahora solo el burro de carga

Naminé: tan mal te sientes…????

Zidane: que vergüenza que me ven así, después de lo master que me veo en mi juego…

Naminé: ehhh… quizás yo te podría alegrar

Zidane: Como?

Sora: no confíes en esa Perra, Zidane

Naminé: Pero Sora, tu no me hables, me dejaste pagando, infeliz

Zidane: Sora, te enseñé a no dejar a una mujer insatisfecha

Sora: no seas imbécil Zidane te esta engatusando

Naminé: es mentira, él me dejo por una ramera de verdad

Kairi:¿ no que éramos amigas?

Naminé: sale weona y devuélvete a tu islita mejor

Sora: también es mi isla Perra barata

Naminé: tú no me hables poco hombre

Sora: si fueras hombre te saco la cresta

Naminé: pero no lo soy, no puedes hacer nada

Kairi: pero yo si, TE VOY A PARTIR EL HOCICO

Todos, (menos Yuffie): PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kairi saca su Keyblade floreada sin nombre mientras Naminé corre hacia Roxas que cachaba entretenido con Garnet en plena pista y le roba sus Keyblades. Suena la música de batalla de final Fantasy X que Tidus trae en su Ipod y comienza la batalla más sangrienta de los Fanfics

Kairi: MUERE PERRA!!! YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Kairi salta tipo matrix sobre una silla y se lanza lejos sobre Naminé apuntando su Keyblade directamente en su hocico pero Naminé la esquiva y rápidamente lanza su Oblivion hacia el tórax de Kairi que aun se encontraba en el aire. Kairi gira en cámara lenta estilo Yuna en FFX-2 y esquiva el ataque.

Naminé: TE DUELE PERRA!!!????

Kairi: NO MAS QUE A TI MARAKA KULIA

Sora: Kairi, dale con todo

Naminé: CALLATE…. (y se pone a gritar a los cuatro vientos) QUIERO GRITARLE A TODO EL MUNDO QUE SORA ME DEJO "PAGANDO"

Todos (menos Yuffie): OHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tifa: Naminé, que la fuerza te acompañe

Aerith: Dale Kairi

Tifa: Apoyas a la otra todo porque yo estoy apoyando a Naminé

Aerith: PARA LAS WEAS WEON,

Tifa: SALEEEE!!!!

(Rosa Espinoza…one more time XD)

Cloud: Parece que han estado viendo muchos videos en Youtube

Rinoa: ah, es que son buenos, y vi uno que le hacia parodias a unos animes que se parecen a nosotros pero no lo son y con eso nos damos cuenta de que no estamos solos en la tierra….

Squall: (detrás de Cloud) Para que le das tema??? (Hasta venir con el perro salía mejor ¬¬)

Kairi: No creo que Sora te haya dejando pagando, es que TU NO ERES LO QUE CUALQUIERA ESPERA

Naminé: ESO ES MENTIRA, DILES ROXAS

Roxas: (culiando a Garnet) ESTOY OCUPADO

Naminé: OTRO PERRO CULIAO

Kairi: SI BUSCAN A OTRAS ES PORK NO LES DAN LO QUE QUIEREN, Y A TODAS LES PASA IGUAL, NO ME TRATAN DE MARAKA POR ALGO SERA

Naminé con toda su furia Despliega ambas Keyblades y Lanza un SuperUltraPoderoso Ataque en 3 dimensiones y Kairi queda arrinconada sin lugar a donde escapar y con un suspiro de terror, cierra los ojos.

Sora:KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Fin del capitulo III**

_Esta vez terminó en suspenso :P en el próximo capítulo descubrirán el decenlace de esta pelea,a quien eligirá Cloud y el ultra misterioso asunto "personal" de Yuffie XD_

_see ya _


	4. Yuffie y su secreto

_**Ra Capitulo IV "Yuffie y su secreto"**_

Sora:KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kairi (_solo recuerdo como veía a esa perra maraka acercarse con su puta keyblade desde el aire gritando: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!... yo pensé "será este mi fin?" ¿Así es como terminaría"? ¿Clavada por una Keyblade no "Masculina"?... ese seria mi final?...por lo menos… Sora me quiso)_

_Sora: _KAIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En ese momento Sora salta frente a Kairi y recibe el golpe.

Sora: AUGGGGGHHHH

Y muriooooooooooooooo…. Lol

Naminé: Ups…. Error de grafico, igual se lo merecía por dejarme pagando Mwajajajajajaj

Kairi se arrodilla frente a Sora que caía desmayado y envuelto en píxeles rojos.

Kairi: Sooooooooooooooooorrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! ¿Por qué?

Audiencia (menos Yuffie): UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH

Y suena el Victory Fanfare en el Ipod de ¿El?

Naminé: parece que soy la vencedora Mwaaaajajajajajajajajja

Kairi: No tan rápido PERRAAAAAA

Publico (menos Yuffie): UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Kairi: (en su desesperación evoca el ultimo limite de Tifa que pidió prestado e hizo "99999999999999999999999999999999999 y ultra mil de daño a Naminé) : Y ahora quien se ríe Mwajajajajajajajaja

Naminé cae rendida al suelo no sin antes estirar su largo cabello para caer bien….

Naminé: Ouch….. Volveré en el Remake… lo juroooooo y cayó Dead

Kairi se devuelve al lado de su amado Sora que tenia esta cara XO

Kairi: Sora… como pudiste????

Sora: Haciéndolo no mas…..

Kairi: Sora… como tan tarado

Sora: no era que me querías?????

Kairi: por eso mismo lo digo Sora…. T.T

Sora ahora si se desmayo de verdad.

Kairi: SOOOOORRAAAAA!!!!! Alguien ayúdeme … una maga blanca… lo que sea.

Kairi: tu, princesa… Ayúdame

Garnet: Estoy en pleno acto… lo siento Girl

Kairi: Aerith!!!! Corta el Webeo y ayúdame

Aerith: eres retardada Kairi, si me alejo esta ramera me quita a mi Cloud

Tifa: QUE DIJISTE ¿A VER?

Aerith: AH. AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH,

Kairi sigue buscando ayuda pero como no muchos vieron el cambio positivo de Sora… prefirieron dejarlo morir… excepto Yuffie…

Kairi: Yuffie… te lo ruego salva a Sora.

Yuffie: bueno … ya!

En una de las habitaciones en donde no había pareja cachando ni bullicio alguno y menos una Rinoa, Yuffie y Kairi con algo de dificultad subieron a Sora a una Cama.

Yuffie: como es posible que pese tanto?

Kairi: la pura cabeza ya son 12 kilos.

Yuffie: y has visto los zapatos que se gastan… sabes lo que dicen de eso…

Kairi: de los zapatos grandes???... (Poniendo cara de no saber)

Yuffie: Siiiiiiii…. Dicen que mientras mas grande el zapato mas grande es el….

Kairi: (mirando a un punto en particular del cuerpo de Sora) entonces SANALO RAPIDO YUFFIE, POR FAVOR.

Yuffie: Ugh, que asco… como es posible que a ustedes les guste eso….

Kairi: ¿?

Yuffie: ehhh… nada olvídalo

En tanto Yuffie se queda con Sora para curarlo, Kairi se tiende cerca de un almohadón gigante y se recuesta cansada de todo lo ocurrido esa noche justo al lado de Sora.

Mientras tanto Roxas se limpiaba la boca y Garnet se vestía…. Los dos estaban en medio de la pista.

Riku: bueno chicos.. el drama pasó, y el SHOW DEBE CONTINUAR RIKU ON THE NIGHT IS BACK

Todas( porque ahora no esta Yuffie) EHH EH EH EH EH EH SACATE TODO

Riku: no tienes ni que pedirlo.

Zidane (escondido en un baño) se aprovecha de Ariel mientras su mujer no lo encontrara. La estaba pasando de Muerte cuando siente la voz de …

Garnet: Zidane????

Zidane: Sigue… me encantan las pelirrojas son tan ardientes como su cabello

Ariel: Uyyyyy, tienes cosas más grandes que Eric

Garnet: ZIDANEEEEEE, COMO TE ATREVES

Zidane: de la misma manera en que tu lo hiciste con el mocoso de mierda

Ariel: me estas usando????

Zidane: si, cállate bitch

Garnet: Pero mi amor, eso fue pasajero si sabes que te amo, no es lo mismo sin mi colita.

Zidane: Mentirosa!!!

Ariel: Pero y yo???

Zidane y Garnet: CALLATE BITCH!!!!

Zidane: déjame ahora a mi disfrutar tranquilo

Garnet: pero …….. ( y mira con cara maliciosa a Zidane) ¿Por qué no hacemos esto entre los tres)

Zidane: si quieres unirte BIENVENIDA ERES, Garnetsita

Garnetsita: Aaaaaaaw eres tan Sweet!!!, Ok me uno al tiro

Ariel: es lo que hay lol

Roxas: (despabilado completamente) encuentra a su Naminé tirada casi muerta en la pista.

Roxas: Uyyyy y a ti que te paso?

Naminé: Kairi me pego T.T

Roxas: tu te lo buscaste, no que ella es la novia de Sora?

Naminé: eso es mentira… primero me quería a mi…

Roxas: No me dirás que te gusta esa COSA

Naminé: me gusta SU cosa

Roxas: gracias por especificar (dijo amargo)

Naminé: pero es que a mi me gusta como lo hace

Roxas: deja de hacer berrinches Naminé

Naminé: pero es que yo quiero SEXOOOO waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T

Roxas: Creí que te gustaba lento y adorable….

Naminé: NO… es que tenia miedo de decírtelo… me gusta el Sexo sucio y salvaje

Roxas: finalmente coincidimos en algo

Naminé: ¿?

Roxas: tenía que contratar putas para hacerlo de ese modo

Naminé: debimos ser sinceros desde el principio de la relación

Roxas: Tienes razón amada mía, ¿serás tu quien me de ese placer? (extendiendo su mano a Naminé para ayudarla a levantarse)

Naminé: Claro tesoro mío, haré lo que TU desees, seré una esclava para ti.

(Las autoras de este fic tienen muuuuuuuuuuuucha envidia de Naminé XD)

Roxas: entonces vamos a mi casa… hoy no hay nadie…. Y podrás quejarte todo lo que quieras. (Dijo Roxas sonriendo)

Naminé: ¿de veras? ¿Podré gemir de placer hasta dañar tus tímpanos?

Roxas: Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Lol

En otro espacio de la pista Rinoa continuaba y continuaba hablando puras caga's

Rinoa: y… bueno ayer fue divertido porque Angelo hizo unas piruetas y Seifer se puso celoso porque ….

Leon: (por primera vez prestando atención): QUEEEE SEIFER ESTUVO EN TU CASA??????!!!!!!

Rinoa: si, pero fue un ratito, si fue cortito lo que estábamos haciendo…

Leon: HACIENDO???? HACIENDO QUE?????

Rinoa: ups, ahora no tengo ganas de hablar

Leon: COMO QUE NO QUIERES HABLAR, SI NUNCA PARAS DE HACERLO, TODO EL DIA, TODAS LAS SANTAS HORAS NUNCA TE CALLAS Y SIEMPRE HABLAS PURA MIERDA… ME FASTIDIAS

Rinoa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SQUALL ES MALOOOOO T.T

Leon: MALO, Y TU QUE ME TORTURAS CADA VEZ QUE ABRES LA BOCA…

Rinoa: Claro, cuando mi boca se abre para "eso" nada que te molesta

Leon: ES QUE… ES QUE "ESO" ES DIFERENTE Y NO CAMBIES EL TEMA SI YA DIJISTE QUE ESTUVISTE CON SEIFER

Rinoa: yo dije que hable con Seifer NO que ESTUVE CON EL, IMBECIL

Leon: Si, claro…

Rinoa: Como si Seifer tuviera el tamaño de tu Gunblade

Leon: mmmmm…. Ya?, PERO ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE

Rinoa: Deja de reclamarme yo no te fastidio cuando Quistis te azota con su látigo

(Para mas información Jugar Final Fantasy VIII o leer Wikipedia)

Leon: Quistis no me azota… es decir, nosotros entrenamos y eso…

Rinoa: Si oye, tienes la media nariz

Leon: solo en el cuento de pinocho pasa eso, y Riku lo secuestro en KH1

Rinoa: pero igual me estas mintiendo… la única manera de que me demuestres lo contrario será que me… me…( y se sonroja)

Leon: oh… ahora?

Rinoa: Sip, ahora.. por allá hay una habitación vacía

Leon: ok, como ordene mi angelito

Rinoa: así me gusta, sometido, en todo caso de ángel tengo las puras alitas XD

Luego de encerrados en un cuarto Leon le dice "ahora abre la boquita, angelito"

El con las YuRiPa se sitúan en el escenario a cantar Real Puteixon… (Luego subiremos ese Hit XD)

El: (cantando con verdadero entusiasmo) WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?

YuRiPa: We will fuck you!!!!!!!

El: que haría sin ustedes mis haditas, bueno, en realidad ahora que lo pienso muchas cosas, seguiría siendo la estrella de los Zanarkand Abes, tendría todas las mujeres que quisiera, dinero, la fama, todo si Yuna no hubiera arruinado mi vida en FFX

Yuna: QUEEEEEE????, Pero si fue gracias a mi que te dejaron en este juego, porque en el X-2 yo te robé protagonismo, tu espada, tu pose, tu peinado, etc.

El: Tú, que me engatusaste con esa falsa imagen de Santurrona Virgen, si te hubieran visto los demás en los demás en el lago de Macalania, cuando nos revolcamos hasta el amanecer bajo el agua.

Yuna: Sip, pero eso fue porque me encontraba con depresión.

Tidus: pero yo no te obligue a nada, después solita llegaste

Yuna: ¿Por qué tu nombre sale en el cuadro de dialogo?, eso esta prohibido, lo voy a borrar.

El: Queeeee????, yo quiero mi nombre de nuevo

Tidus: así esta mejor

Yuna: yo tengo mas privilegios que tu porque sé cantar

Tidus: mentira, le robaste la voz a esa tal Lenne

Paine: Cierto, yo fui testigo

Rikku: dmjafojeknkkkkwwwaaaamlksam mefowemmo

Paine: Rikku, cállate, no hables en tu raro idioma Al Bhed

Rikku: iwbndkvaolñw,pñac, conjshdkjfahchetumareeeee

Yuna: Rikku, nadie te entiende cállate, y TU déjame sola Ya?

Tidus: no te puedes ir, me debes una hora de Sexo matinal, te escapaste porque te bañaste muy tarde.

Yuna: pero Rikku y Paine estaban contigo

Tidus: pero yo quiero tres y no dos

Yuna: oooohhhh, entonces yo hago falta???

Tidus: claro mi corazón.

Mágicamente Yuna cambia su actual figura por la de FFX-2 con la vestiesfera de puta Lady Luck.

Yuna: vamos a una de las habitaciones de allá

Tidus: solo si dices mi nombre

Yuna: ups…. Ehhh… ehhh… Paine… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Paine: ehhh….ehhh… Rikku ¿tú lo sabes?

Rikku: dklafiejwknoivdznoleifjew…. Fjaksdfjlakwnem….tlllikllldsdllllu.ñññs

Paine: Yuna, se llama Tidus. Gracias Rikku sabia que podía confiar en ti

Rikku: Yunie. Paine ustedes son unas SYNYLYC LIMEYC (Esto está escrito en el verdadero idioma Al Bhed del final fantasy X a ver si averiguan que dijo Rikku XD)

Ya, después de reírnos el cuarteto de FFX-2 se fueron a la habitación contigua donde estaban Leon y Angelito (no el perro)

Tifa y Aerith seguían en su discusión cada una agarrando el brazo de Cloud que ya lo sentía fracturado y esponjoso cuando Tifa lo empujaba.

Tifa: Clooooudddd!!! Te gustan mis "amigas cierto", ellas saltan de felicidad al verte

Aerith: Mentirosa, son pura silicona PERRA CULIA, a ti te gustan virginales como yo ¿cierto Cloud?

Tifa: VIRGINAL???? Y TU NOVIO NO TE AGUJEREO???, QUE CINICA

Aerith: (ignorando a Tifa) si quieres me desabrocho mas botoncitos Cloud

Cloud: ehhhh… chicas

Aerith y Tifa: CALLATE CLOUD, SABES QUE ESTO NO ES CONTIGO

Cloud: T.T

Tifa: que botones te vas a desabrochar si no tienes NADA eres copa A

Aerith: Y TU COPA DOBLE Z

Tifa: AL MENOS YO TENGO PARA DARLE PLACER A MI Cloud

Aerith: PERO CON ESOS GLOBOS LO AHOGARAS ANTES DE QUE LE SUBA

Cloud: ehh… saben Chicas que yo…(….Sephiroth….. )

Tifa: que es esa música…..

Estuans interius

ira vehementi

Estuans interius

ira vehementi

Sephiroth!!!!!!

Cloud: oh no, es mi Rival….Sephiroth

Sors immanis

Et inanis

Sors immanis

Et inanis

Aerith: quizás vino a matarme de nuevo

Tifa: seeeeeeeeee, ojalá, mwaaaajajajajajaja

Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias

Veni, veni, venias,

Ne me mori facias

Cloud : suena mas fuerte, esta mas cerca

Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)

Ne me mori facias (Generosa)

Veni, veni, venias, (Gloriosa)

Ne me mori facias (Generosa)

Aerith: oh, ya viene

Tifa: siiiiiiiiii, esta aquí Sephiroth mátala

Aerith: NO, eres burra, yo no me quiero morir

Tifa: es tu culpa, si te gusto que te la clavara por atrás

Cloud: Creo que ya llegó

**Sephiroth!!!!**

Sephiroth, (mientras las otras dos siguen peleando): Que entrada mas Cool tuve, con canción y todo, no estuvo mal, ¿cierto Cloud?

Cloud: Sephiroth, a que has venido!!!

Sephiroth: eh venido por algo muy especial…. Mwajajajaajaja

Cloud: vienes a pelear!!!!, vamos afuera, y a ver que espada es mejor (dice Cloud después de soltarse feliz de las dos tontas)

Sephiroth: solo espero que no me decepciones.

Cloud: nunca, te he decepcionado antes, no es asi

Sephiroth: aún eres un niño, después entenderás el porque de mis dichos.

Dicho esto Cloud y Sephiroth salen del recinto mientras las otras pericos siguen discutiendo.

Aerith: que si

Tifa: que no

Aerith: que si

Tifa: que no

Aerith: eh, ¿dónde esta Cloud?

Tifa: no sé

Una voz en off: estan afuera… peleando?

Tifa y Aerith salen corriendo a buscar a su amado Cloud cuando ven que este trata de zafarse de forma no muy convicente del ataque sexual de Sephiroth, SII SEXUAL!! XD

Tifa y Aerith: O.O

Cloud: Basta Sephi, ay gente viéndonos

Sephi: eso me excita mas

Cloud: pero, no vez que se nos caerá el Rating

Sephi: al contrario creo que subirá

Tifa y Aerith: O.O

Cloud: oh, xicas estan aquí

Tifa y Aerith: C…Cl…Clo…Clouddd

Cloud: si, trate de decírselos tantas veces xicas, pero nunca me dieron la oportunidad, mi verdadero amor es SEPHIROTH, Sephi, vámonos

Sephi: Hasta la vista Babies……

(Estuans interius

ira vehementi

Estuans interius

ira vehementi

Sephiroth!!!!!!)

Sors immanis

Et inanis

Sors xuxuwai, ehh xuxuwai, etc

Sephiroth y Cloud sacan sus « medias » alas y se alejan volando quizas a que lugar para cometer…. Pecado.

Tifa y Aerith: O.O

Tifa: ehhh, bueno, amigas de nuevo verdad Aerith?,

Aerith: Ah… si, como no

Tifa: ehh, sabes, me acorde que me tengo que ir porque deje a Marlene sola en el Séptimo Cielo y Vincent la esta cuidando y tengo que "pagarle"

Aerith: ahhh… Marlene… si… ehhh, ¿VINCENT? O.O

TIfa : jijijijii, caíste Bitch (dice mientras se roba la moto Fenrir de Cloud alejándose leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeejos quien sabe a hacer que cosa con Vincent)

Aerith: ESTAS ME LAS VAS A PAGAR PERRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! T.T

De nuevo volvemos después de mucho tiempo en la habitación donde esta Sora, cuando Yuffie lo sigue curando. Sora despierta.

Sora: ¿Kairi?

Yuffie: se quedó dormida, está a tu lado, al parecer esta muy cansada

Sora: es de esperar, después de que esa perra la estuvo hostigando

Yuffie: si, pero tu tienes la culpa Sora

Sora: ¿?

Yuffie: si tu no hubieras buscado a Naminé nada de eso hubiera pasado

Sora: pero eso fue antes

Yuffie: tal vez, pero Kairi todavía jura que te gusta Naminé

Sora: pero ya se lo expliqué

Yuffie: si, pero, a las mujeres nos gusta que un "hombre" insista su cariño, somos muy desconfiadas

Sora: espera, espera, espera… note que enfatizaste la palabra hombre o estoy imaginando?

Yuffie: ehhhh, alucinas y mucho debe ser el golpe

Sora: No, Yuffie tu no eras la novia de ese tal… Vincent Valentine

Yuffie: como has dicho, lo era

Sora(entrando en el tema): porque terminaron?

Yuffie: me di cuenta de que anhelo otras cosas

Sora: ehhhh, ¿y como QUE seria?

Yuffie: mmmm, ¿puedo confiar en ti Sora?, ¿guardarías un secreto?

Sora: por supuesto Yuffie, tu me salvaste la vida

Yuffie: ehhhh…. Bueno…. Yo…. Soy… lesbiana

Sora: Perdón, no te escuché

Yuffie: a mi me gusta Aerith

Sora: ¿que a ti te gusta Aerith? ( Yuffie salta para taparle la boca a Sora)

Yuffie: shhh, Cállate que te van a escuchar

Sora: los tipejos de al lado, si están métele cachando

Yuffie: Si, pero yo no sé como decirle mis sentimientos porque a ella le gusta Cloud

Sora: ah, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¿recuerdas cuando yo no era nadie?, tenía la habilidad de ser invisible para la gente y un día vi a Cloud y a Sephiroth.

Yuffie: ¿Peleando?

Sora: ojalá hubiera sido eso. Sephiroth tenia agarrado a Cloud de las mechas y estaba en pleno acto Sexual y… un poco brutal.

Yuffie: quieres decir que es Gay

Sora: seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… le gusta por detrás.

Yuffie: quieres decir que tengo esperanza….(no podía ocultar su sonrisa)

Sora: primero deberás confesarle tus sentimientos a Aerith.

Yuffie: pero ¿y si me dice que no?

Sora: tranquila, después de la depresión que le caerá al saber lo de Cloud seguro que te acepta

Yuffie: pero y si se arrepiente después

Sora: no pierdes nada intentándolo, Yuffie.

Yuffie: entonces iré ahora mismo Sora, gracias (y le da un abrazo

Sora: descuida, buena suerte Yuffie.

Aerith, se encontraba sola en un salón casi vació pero repleto de monos Disney que no aportaban mayormente en la trama y un Riku por ahí haciendo topless con hartas ganas.

Aerith: T.T Waaaaaaaaaa, Cloud, ¿Por qué?

Yuffie: ah… ah.. ¿Aerith?, ¿que pasa porque lloras?

Aerith: Yuffie, Cloud es GAY

Yuffie: uy, ¿ya se supo?

Aerith:¿ Que?, ¿y tu lo sabias?

Yuffie: me acabo de enterar, es una pena con lo "guapo" que es

Aerith: tremenda burla… soy un hazmerreír.

Yuffie: yo no creo eso Aerith, eres tan linda y dulce, cualquier "persona" querría estar a tu lado

Aerith: eso crees Yuffie (y se miran provocativamente)

Yuffie: Aerith, sabes, yo hace tiempo quería decirte algo

Aerith: dime Yuffie

Yuffie: bueno, la verdad es que siento cosas extrañas cuando estoy contigo… ¿me entiendes?

Aerith: cosas?

Yuffie: si, veras, me gustas mucho Aerith… quiero decir que estoy enamorada de ti.

Aerith:¿en serio Yuffie?, eso me halaga. Quizás contigo pueda olvidar a Cloud y poder amarte (mismo dialogo de Sora x Kairi)

Yuffie: te esperaré, hasta que tu amor sea sincero.

Aerith: pero empecemos ahora

Yuffie: hagamos lo que hicieron todos, busquemos una habitación vacía, te parece?

Aerith: bueno, Corazón……

Y se alejan a otra de las innumerables piezas vacías.

(Las autoras no pueden evitar el asco XD fuerza de voluntad fue necesaria para escribir esa mierda XD)

Sora se acomoda junto a Kairi que aún seguía dormida. Kairi en sus sueños pronunciaba el nombre de Sora.

Sora: Kairi… ¿sigues durmiendo?

Pero Kairi no respondió. Sora empezó a buscar en los armarios alguna cobija para taparla, en uno de esos instantes Kairi se movió dejando al descubierto parte de su sensualidad, pero Sora hizo a un lado la mirada y dijo:

Sora: todavía, no.

Sora toma la sábana y la extiende sobre Kairi, en eso ella se despertó.

Kairi: Sora, estas levantado!, recuéstate aún estas herido.

Sora: descuida, estoy bien, ya Yuffie hizo su pega…. en ese instante cae al suelo. Kairi se levanta de un salto para ver a Sora.

Kairi: lo vez, aún sigues mal.

Sora: no importa, solo me siento un poco cansado.

Kairi:¿pero porque no te acuestas?

Sora: es que no quiero que pienses mal.

Kairi: pero yo pienso nada malo de ti, me interesa que estés bien.

Sora: sinceramente Kairi, no quiero que pase algo entre nosotros.

Kairi: ………. ¿Por qué?

Sora: porque no quiero que sea solo una noche, ¿me entiendes? Debe ser especial…

Kairi: muchas gracias, Sora.

Sora: no, Kairi, gracias a ti, por enseñarme lo que es el amor verdadero.

Sora se apoya en el hombro de Kairi y se recuestan juntos en la cama. Kairi lo abriga con la frazada que Sora saco para ella y se quedan dormidos viéndose mutuamente.

Kairi piensa "ojalá esa mirada fuera para mi"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO IV**

NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS: bien, QUE CUTE, no crean que tenemos problemas sexuales pero la verdad es que se nos olvidó poner que en la fiesta hervía el copete, XD, por lo tanto TODOS , estaban borrachos. La parte de Sephiroth para los que entienden pk están cantando el soundtrack de FFVII o KH cuando aparece Sephiroth XD, la parte de Yuffie, fue dolorosamente difícil de escribir, porque no somos lesbianas ni nos gustan los gays, pero hay que incluirlos para dar la nota de humor a esta historia. La parte de Sora y Kairi fue tan cute como no existen hombres así fue bastante irreal hay que decirlo XD, esperando que les guste el cambio en hicimos en Sora se despiden : NOSOTRAS…RoxasnoKanojo88andRikusGirl87 XD

P.D.: en el siguiente capitulo, Sora despierta y Kairi no se encuentra…UHHHHH… ¿qué habrá pasado?, pronto lo sabrán, por cierto Yuna esta embarazada. :P

xau


	5. TRATA DE BLANCAS

**_Perdooooooooooooooooon x hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo _T.T_ ahora si vamos con el capitulo V que no es muy largo que digamos pero es lo que hay _XD _sorry es que hemos estado ocupadas esperamos que les guste _**

**_Kingdom Hearts pertenece a Square-Enix no a nosotras o si no habriamos hecho un mejor juego XD _**

Capítulo V: "TRATA DE BLANCAS"

Sora se encontraba durmiendo placidamente después de unos golpes recibidos por su hermano y …..Naminé.

Sora¿K..Kairi?

Sora rozaba la almohada buscando "la mano" de Kairi. Al no sentirla se despabiló

Sora¿Kairi? Where are you?

Sora comenzaba a desesperarse al no encontrarla en el baño así que salio de la habitacion y comenzaba a buscar a Kairi en cada uno de las chorromil habitaciones

Sora: Er…¿Esta Kairi? Leon…

Squall: eeee…..no

Rinoa¿Qué pasa amor?

Squall: Nada angelito siga en lo que estaba ejercite su boquita en otras cosas

Rinoa: OK

Sora:: ( Verlos en otros es asqueroso, mejor me voy)

Sora se dirigió a la otra habitación esperando que el espectáculo fuera mas agradable

Sora: er…disculpen ¿Han visto a Kairi?

Él: la…la…la pelirroja?

Sora: sep

Él: no ¿y tu Yuna?

Yuna: (probando el micrófono) hmmm creo que no

Paine: Sigue Yuna si en ningún momento se te ve la cara

Rikku: fcy gkuyo koipop Muérele la cabeza

Sora. WENA YUNA!!!

(Nota de las autoras: para mas información busquen wena naty en el ares XD )

Sora siguió con su búsqueda y se encontró no con una felacion sino con PLENO ACTO

Ollette: ASI HAYNER ASI!!!!!!!

Hayner: asi te gusta hehehe

El gordo: a mi también

Olette¿Por qué no te vas de una vez gordo de mierda ¡NO PARES HAYNER!

El gordo: porque soy vouyerista

Sora: er…..perdón ¿Estará Kairi por aquí?

El gordo: Oh si la pelirroja rica…

Sora mira con odio al gordo de mierda saca su keyblade y se la atraviesa en toda la guata

Sora: al menos que algo te penetre gordo de mierda

Olette: POR FIN!!!! Gracias corazón(dice guiñándole el ojo a Sora) ¿No quieres unirte?

Sora: Er…no no me gustan las orgías

Olette: Tu te lo pierdes ¡SIGUE HAYNER!

Sora pensando en que las orgías son bastantes ordinarias y que el sexo en las mañanas debe hacer mal prefiere seguir con su búsqueda

Naminé: SIIIIIII ROXAS SIGUE PENETRAME HASTA DESTRUIRME

Roxas: MIJITA RICA DAME MAS

Sora: …… puaj….

Naminé: oh el que deja pagando esta aquí ¿ Qué paso¿Tu zorrita no se la pudo?

Sora: De hecho la de ella es mas chica que la tuya

Roxas¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sora: Ya te olvidaste? Ya la probé

Naminé: Pero eso fue SOLO porque te confundí

Sora: Y cuando te diste cuenta seguiste

Roxas: Ya es pasado ahora la tengo solo para mi

Sora: No quería interrumpir algo tan…er…"amoroso" ¿Pero han visto a Kairi?

Roxas: esa perra desapareció? A lo mejor no fuiste suficiente para ella "hermanito"

Naminé: Tal vez porque lo tienes muy chiquitito

Sora: Eso no lo decías anoche Naminé

Naminé: Piérdete Sora tu perra no esta aquí ¡LARGATE!

Así Naminé se pica y lo echa, no sin antes ver el guiño de Sora y su risa coqueta

Naminé: Ya mi cielo sigue…Sora

Roxas: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE COMO ME DIJISTE

Naminé: er..ROXAS ROXAS

Sora ya había recorrido todas las habitaciones así que lo ultimo quedaba era el baño de invitados donde fue testigo de una espeluznante visión

Zidane: Mis princesitas soy todo de ustedes ¿Aun quieren mas?

Ariel y Garnetsita: Si menea la colita

Zidane: A sus órdenes

Sora: eeeww ¿Maestro ha visto a Kairi!

Zidane: Hmm otra pelirroja no estaría mal aquí XD

Sora: Esa déjemela a mi solamente ¬¬

Zidane: Tranquilo Sora era broma, pero no la he visto….No me digas…que no fuiste suficiente Sora tu eras mi orgullo T.T

Sora: No hable estupideces yo la quiero por otra cosa

(Nota de las autoras: QUE FALSOOOO ¬¬ pero no cuesta nada soñar :P )

Zidane, Garnetsita y Ariel: AAAAAAWWWW

Sora: Me retiro los dejo

Sora comenzaba a desesperarse al no encontrar a Kairi, así que se dedicó a deambular por ahí.

Aeris: Sora! Me han dicho que estas buscando a Kairi

Sora: siii la has visto???

Aeris: La verdad es que no :P

Sora: ¬¬

Yuffie: Hola Sora, me dijeron que buscabas a Kairi

Sora¿Tu la viste?

Yuffie: Ciertamente no :P

Sora. ¬¬

Yuffie: No pongas esa cara, te ayudaré a buscar a Kairi como tu me ayudaste a encontrar el amor verdadero

Aeris: Gracias Yuffie mi cielo

Sora: ….

Yuffie¿Tu sabes de quién es la cabaña?

Sora. ¿Qué cabaña?

Yuffie. Esta cabaña

Sora: Creí que era una mansión

Yuffie: Nooo es que Vivi uso su magia para crear la ilusión óptica

Sora: oh ya veo…¿y a que viene eso?

Yuffie¿¿¿su dueño¿¿¿Tu lo conoces???

Sora: la verdad es que no tengo amigos con tanta plata

Yuffie: pero los tuviste cuando grabaste el juego.

Sora: y no gane un centavo por eso T.T

Yuffie: bueno, el asunto es que la cabaña le pertenece a tu amigo Riku

Sora: ah¿y?

Yuffie: que él debe saber que es lo que pasa aquí¿no?

Aeris: he oído que muchas de las chicas con las que sale no vuelven ….

Sora: que… no puede desaparecerlas a menos que hayan quedado preñadas.

Yuffie: tal vez pero no es solo eso… al parecer el siempre hace estas fiestas para desaparecer al menos a una.

Sora¿y para que querría a Kairi?

Aeris: lamentablemente Kairi ya se hizo un cartel y tal vez tu no lo sabes pero he oído que es muy caliente y tiene fama de complacer mucho a los hombres.

Sora: eso quedó en el pasado y es distinto ahora, ella cambió y yo sé que me ama.

Yuffie: si pero Riku no lo sabe, debemos hacer algo

Sora: alguien tiene alguna idea de donde se encuentra ese hijo de Puta

Aeris: está en el FFVII en Midgar

Sora:¿y tu cómo lo sabes?

Aeris: porque vengo de ese juego :P

Así este extraño equipo compuesto por un perdedor reformado y un par de lesbianas se dirigen en busca de una Ex puta, pero necesitaba salir urgentemente de este juego, así que de repente Aeris tuvo una visión de Cloud en el Bosque de los Cien Acres.

Sephiroth: (con la mano "chorreando miel") Quiero probar de ti Cloud

Cloud: Uy Sephi…. ¿Qué harás?

Sephi: (con voz de Ultra Hiper Macho) ¿Qué haré? Saborearte hasta dejarte seco

Cloud: no sigas, me excitas mucho.

Sora: ehhhhh…… (que asco) ………. Se….Se…Clou……..

Aeris:¿ Cloud?

Cloud: Creí que estabas muerta

Aeris: este es otro juego imbécil, mejor ni te digo como me caes en los otros. Egoísta

Cloud¿egoísta? Todo porque te quité a Zack

Aeris: si claro…. Tu eras como su hermano menor, al que siempre hay que salvarlo y limpiarle el poto.

Cloud. O,O Eso dolio Sephi!!!! Defiéndeme T.T

Sephi: Calla perra ¿Quieres que te mate otra vez?

Yuffie: No te creas que va a ser tan simple

Sora: Er…disculpen…

Sephi. ¿Qué pasa ahora son lesbianas?

Aeris¿Y tu? Como no puedes con una zorra te metes con un culo

Cloud¡¡¡Puta envidiosa!!!

Sora¡Winnie!

Winnie the gay: Si Sora ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a mi árbol?

Sora: No

Yuffie: Hasta que se te doblo la "Masamune"

Sephi: Todavía esta dura ¿Cierto Cloud?

Cloud. SI SEPHI TE AMO

Sephiroth y Cloud se dan un beso ante el horror de Sora que puso esta cara O.O, y fue directamente a vomitar al arbolito de Winnie.

Ya con su barriga despejada divisa la moto (robada) de Cloud

Sora: hmmmm esto puede ser útil

Yuffie. Es asqueroso, se supone que ustedes se odiaban

Cloud: Y se supone que a Aeris le gustaban los picos

Aeris: solamente el de Zack.

Cloud: No seas mentirosa si anoche peleabas con Tifa por tenerme a mi el mas bello de todos los FF

Yuffie: pero ahora le gustan mis milagros, cierto Aeris?

Aeris en respuesta le da también un beso.

Cloud: beso lésbico, Que asco

Sephi: mmmmmhmm tengo una idea, dejemos los rencores atrás y disfrutemos todos juntos el amor que nos une….

Yuffie y Aeris: bueno ya

Cloud: eres tan romántico Sephi……

Sephi: lo sé que les parece si llamamos a Vincent y a Tifa también….

Los tres: que buena idea Sephi

Sephi: lo sé

Sora al ver la orgía se limita a decir "bueno nos vemos, adiós, Cloud me llevo tu moto"…..

Cloud: bueno, corazón (y le lanza un beso)

Sora: mejor me voy….

FIN DEL CAPITULO V

Nota de las autoras: Esto fue horrible y absurdamente asqueroso, pero hay que hacerlo XD esperamos que les haya gustado dejen reviews


End file.
